The subject matter of the present invention relates to a safe arm system for a perforating apparatus, the safe arm system having three modes of operation, a transport mode, an electric contact mode, and an armed mode of operation.
Various types of safe-arm, otherwise known as quick arm, systems have been devised for use in association with perforating guns. One such safe-arm system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,421 to Regalbuto. This safe-arm system involves rotatably aligning a detonator into and out of alignment with a booster. When the detonator is rotated into alignment with the booster, the system is armed, whereas when the detonator is rotated out of alignment with the booster, the system is not armed. This system contains one method for preventing an accidental detonation of the associated perforating gun. However, there is only one method used in this system for preventing accidental detonation. An improved safe-arm system would contain more than one method for preventing the accidental detonation of the perforating gun, especially during transport of the perforating gun.